Five Times Carly Hurt Herself
by alibradragon
Summary: The five times Carly's klutz-like nature hurt her physically, and the five times Jack had to put up with it and come to her rescue.


**Nero:** It's been a while since I put something up on ! Really! Anyways, I started watching YGO5D's and I've fallen in love with it XD. My favorite Characters are Jack and Carly, so it's no surprise I like them together. They're my OTP,along with this intense like for Kiryu/Carly. I digress! this one is short, slightly sweet, and a bad attempt at humor!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds! It's copyrighted to its respective owners! I'm just borrowing the characters for my writing.

**Notes:** I only watched the subbed episodes of 5Ds, they're further along and much better than the dubbed. So this means you'll be seeing subbed character names and things. However, do enjoy the ficlet!

**5 Times Carly Hurt Herself**

The first time Carly hurt herself was when Jack told Mikage and Ushio that he was staying at her apartment. She ignored the obvious evil eye the blue haired woman shot at her and almost didn't pay attention to the bow Ushio had given her before quickly going after Mikage.

"Oh my God...maybe I'm some part in an affair with Jack!" Carly gushed outloud, forgetting that Jack was even standing there, "God, that would be wonderful and then—"

"I want to be alone." was the next reply from the amethyst eyed man and her bedroom door shut.

That seemed to snap her out of her reverie, and when she decided to give Jack the space he wanted, she turned to go into her living room-slash-kitchen she connected face first with the nearby wall with a loud thud.

"It-It's okay! The only thing that hurts is my pride!" Carly insisted, though the whole red, stinging left side of her face said otherwise.

~*~

The second time Carly hurt herself was the very next morning in the midst of making breakfast. In all her glee of the mere thought of Jack being in the same vicinity, no her actual _bedroom_, she hadn't even realized where she was cutting on the cutting board until...

"Carly, move your hand—!!!"

Too late. Blinking, she looked down and saw red. Cue the otherwise unecessary screaming.

"EEEEYAAAAH! MY FINGERRRRR!"

"Moron!" Jack blurted, stalking over to her and pulling her by her uninjured hand away from the cutting board. Carly kept freaking out, droplets of blood staining her pink apron as Jack looked around.

"Put pressure on it!" he commanded her. Instantly Carly stood straight and nodded quickly, stammering something incoherent as she took a part of her apron and closed it around her bleeding finger and applying pressure.

"Stupid girl...." Jack sighed, "Do you have a first aid kit?"

"O-oh! U-uh...yeah..." Carly replied, pointing.

While Jack sat there attempting to bandage and clean Carly's finger, the journalist had been off in her own little world again it seemed, judging from the far off look in those eyes of hers.

_'Jack is tending to my injuryyyy! This is a __**dream**__ come true! I wonder if he'll kiss it and make it better! That would be WONDERFUL, and then we'd go back to my bedroom and....kyaaaaah! We'd say 'I love you' and then it'd be...'_

"Jack I love you!" she blurted, attempting to full out glomp on the male, only to fall right against the cushions of the couch face down.

In her stupor, Jack had left once the job was done.

".....Awwwww....!"

~*~

The third time Carly hurt herself was two days later on a spring afternoon. She had been sitting at her otherwise messy desk, toying with her camera. It had picked the perfect time to screw up on her. On top of that, her boss was on her ass again demanding a story or else she would be fired.

Jack had entered the room quietly, but Carly looked up anyway and immediately she pushed back her chair. "Can I get you something?!" she asked, "Anything?! Water?! Tea?!..Food?!"

She didn't even wait for his response, starting to walk over to the sink only to trip over the chair and nearly fall flat on her face.

"Honestly," Jack huffed, having grabbed Carly with his good arm, "You might as well be a walking hazard."

~*~

The fourth time Carly hurt herself was later that evening as she had gone to go check on Jack. On her way there, she had been grumbling about having to sleep on her own couch when she had a bedroom, occasionally rubbing at her back for a second or so.

Opening the door slowly, and mentally cursing as it creaked Carly spied Jack in the bed. Thankfully he had been asleep, but he looked a little hot and bothered and she could only assume he was having a nightmare of some sort.

_'Maybe I should wake him up...' _she thought.

"Yuusei..." the man mumbled next.

Once. Twice. Three Times.

"Yuusei..."

Carly nearly jumped backward, eyes wide. _'H-He's dreaming about Yuusei?! Oh! Oh! What if it's one of those dirty dreams?! Oh-ho! That'd be news, King Jack Atlus absolutely gay in the pants for Satellite boy Yuusei Fudo!...Wait...' _she thought.

"Jack Atlus, you idiot!" she blurted loudly, only to squeak and cover her mouth and back toward the door.

Door, meet the face of Carly Nagisa. Carly, say hello to the floor. As she slinked out in pain, she wasn't aware that her commotion had awoken Jack from his slumber and his back was toward her, amethyst eyes open.

"Clumsy girl..." he grumbled, trying to make himself comfortable, "If she wasn't cute I'd..."

~*~

The fifth time Carly hurt herself was in a scuffle with rival reporter Angela.

Jack had been a witness to the catfight of not so epic proportions, and was vaguely unamused as they hurled insults at each other and then eventually got physical when Angela mentioned the same thing that had agitated him at the hospital previously. It looked like Carly took it more offensively than he did and _she_ threw the first blow.

Several minutes later, Jack had been pulling them apart and dragging Carly off somewhere. After dropping her unceremoniously on the bench he watched her protest and look up at him through those glasses of hers, scratches and nail marks marring her face.

Rolling his eyes, he reached down and pulled the circular frames off her eyes. "You look better without them."

Blushing, Carly stammered and looked for something to say and only came up with "Thanks!"

On the way back to her apartment, Carly let Jack walk ahead of her because she took the time to take out her camera.

"Jack!"

_Click._

"What was that for?!" was the agitated response.

"A Keepsake!" Carly jogged past him, "You know, since you got the hots for Yuusei and all!"

"WHAT?!"

Carly laughed nervously. "Oh come on...you were dreaming about him last night!" she insisted, continuing down the block as Jack finally caught up to her, angry.

"That _was_ you in my room last night then!"

"Actually it's my room and—" Carly began but noted the peeved look on the taller man's face and she turned back around, "I'll shut up now!"

"I don't like Yuusei like that!" he insisted.

"Really Jack, it's fine!" Carly said in turn, trying not to feel both hurt and jealous. Yes, Carly was absolutely smitten with Jack Atlus. "Let's get you back to—"

She didn't have time to finish because he whirled her around and smashed his lips against hers.

_'I don't like Yuusei...I like __**you**__.'_

~*~

**Nero:** Somewhere, I think Mikage is having a heartattack while Ushio tries to calm her down.


End file.
